


Why Balloons are on The Contraband List in Stark Tower

by Moustache_Takeout, Shadowaduro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Balloons, Banter, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, There's no such thing as the end of Age of Ultron, What's a Civil War? Never heard of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moustache_Takeout/pseuds/Moustache_Takeout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowaduro/pseuds/Shadowaduro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When People walk into Stark Tower they are handed a list of contraband items that they immediately remove from their person, it has the usual suspects, like Weapons, Over the counter drugs but no one can ever fathom why balloons are on the list. And this is the story of how that came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Balloons are on The Contraband List in Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Moustache_Takeout wrote paragraph's 1, 3, 5, etc
> 
> And Shadowaduro wrote paragraph's 2, 4, 6, etc
> 
> We had a bunch of fun writing this.

Tony shepherded everyone out of the gym slightly forcefully as some robots went to clean up any mess left behind. "Good job today guys." he applauded, clapping Steve and Thor on the back before Nick strolled over to them. "Actually, I would object, you performed lower than average today, did something happen?" He questioned, a slight look of confusion brushing over his face momentarily when Scott burst out laughing loudly, and Pietro buried his face in Clint's shoulder in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Sam sighed with a hint of amusement and looked over at the SHEILD leader. "It's a long story." he explained vaguely. Nick spoke "Well you better make time for it, follow me.", no-one objected as he led them to a miniature office of his.

Once everyone arrived at his office, Nick quickly made it over to his chair before calmly sitting in it and pressed his palms together with his fingers fanned out with his elbows leant onto his desk. "Now, explain." He said as he stared at the gathered group. Scott attempted to cover his mouth with his forearm to try and stop his laughing, which failed but he still tried, as Sam and Clint glanced at each other with almost a hint of humour. Clint then looked down at Pietro, who currently had his face buried into Clint's shoulder, clinging onto his shirt. "Alright..so Scott and I were playing with balloons at 3 am" Sam trailed off as he saw Nick's pure look of disappointment. 

Pietro let out a small chuckle while he looked down at his lap, but he looked up because he could practically feel Tony's smug expression burning through him like a laser beam. Scott started speaking to fill the room with sounds other than muffled giggling. "Anyways, we had to chase the balloon into the living room because it rolled away. Clint and Pietro were on the couch, Pietro was asleep on top of Clint, Clint was about halfway there. Which is where this becomes their fault by the way." Scott finished, speaking the last sentence with heavy inflexion. 

Clint looked over at Scott with what almost looked like a betrayed face. "Um, have you ever tried to move one of those two when they're asleep?" he half gestured at Pietro, who currently had his face in his hands trying to disappear, and then to Wanda, who was covering her mouth with the back of her hand, before continuing. "They're both like cats, you can't move them without feeling guilty." he exclaimed, which Scott then glanced at him and mumbled. "I guess..you have a point there." Nick continued to stare at them with a blank expression on his face. "Continue now, before I chuck books at both your faces." he said with exasperation in his voice. 

Sam slouches back in his chair and continues the story "So then Scott announces that he's going to go get a drink, and throws a balloon he was holding to the other side of the room, where it pops." Sam finishes his part of the story and Tony raised a single eyebrow in Sam's direction "You didn't explain the bit where I got woken up by uncontrollable laughter at 3 o'clock in the morning." Sam sighs, turns around to face Tony and replies with "I'm getting to it, do you want the backstory or not?" Tony makes a dramatic hand wave, meant to signal 'well get on with it then'. 

Sam went to continue but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak a hand was clapped over his mouth, more specifically Scott's hand clapped over his mouth. "Babe, let me do this; I got this." Scott insisted, which got him a somewhat stare from Sam as he grabbed Scott's hand and pulled it away from his mouth. "Alright, sooo after the balloon popped, which wasn't my fault by the way, there was something on the other side of the room that got in the way and popped it, Pietro was awoken and screamed at the top of his lungs, which caused both him and Clint to fall off the couch in a heap." he stopped there before Pietro started sighing deeply and Clint was intensely death glaring towards him, which he took as a shut up call so Clint could continue on with story. 

"Before I continue with the story I'd like to ask you a question. If you got woken up by someone on top of you screaming wouldn't you jump up to see what the hell was going on?" Clint asks sarcastically and gave a pointed glance at Pietro, who disappeared in a streak of blue but reluctantly sat back down when he couldn't open the door. Clint wraps an arm around Pietro who half rests, half hides his head on Clint's shoulder. Clint gives him a small sympathetic pat, and then he continues with the story. "So as Scott was laughing rather impolitely at us, Vision floats in through one of the walls and asks 'Mr Maximoff are you injured?' which makes Scott howl with laughter and then wake everyone in the tower up." he finishes. Scott throws his arms up and asks "What, it was damn hilarious!" Vision speaks up saying "Mr Lang I am aware it is improper social conduct to laugh at someone else's peril."

Which Scott then looked over at Vision with a half-defeated look on his face before looking back at Nick who was once again sitting there looking at them with a rather disappointed expression. "Is there anymore to this story?" he asked bluntly, they all glanced at each other with this then looked over at Tony, who stared at them then repeatedly side glanced at the ground in embarrassment. Clint raises his hand quickly and said. "Well unless, seeing Tony Stark, self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, with bed hair and leaning against his boyfriend for support counts, nah not really." Clint finished with a shrug. Which causes everyone to laugh, except Tony who leant on Steve heavily, mushing his face against Steve's arm, causing his speech to come out slightly muffled "What? He's comfortable." he defends himself.

Nick sighed "I guess you lot want me to stop this from happening again, right?" To which most gave a meek nod. "Scott, no more balloons for you. No scratch that, Avengers, balloons are now on the contraband list for Stark tower." Scott began to stand with "Hey this wasn't my fault!" on the tip of his tongue before Nick announced "Dismissed." and everyone tripped over each other trying to get out to the room, well except for Vision, he phased through the wall. Nick reached under his desk and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and took a swig straight from the bottle "These are earth's mightiest heroes?" he muttered to himself.


End file.
